Hope
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: What if Edward wasn't the first vampire Carlisle created? And what if that Vampire came back? Set toward the end of Twilight, start of New Moon. AU ish, most likely won't follow the books too much.


**London: Roughly 1700 AD**

Running through the cemetery in the snow had not, in hindsight been her wisest choice. But it was cold, and she was separated from her family, as long as she was running she was warm.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did her bare feet slip on a patch of ice, sending her careening to the ground, without the thump. Opening her grey eyes she looked up into the eyes of the man who'd caught her.

"Vampire!" She hissed, peering into the crimson flecked amber orbs.

He recoiled as though her word had burnt him, "I won't hurt you." He said softly.

She took a step back, only to slip again, with a sigh the Vampire picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, "Stop! Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe." He said adjusting his hold as she struggled, "Somewhere warm."

"Why?"

"Why not?" he replied, she could feel him shrug underneath her.

"I'm nothing. Even my family left me behind." She sneezed violently.

"You're not nothing." He said, stopping long enough to unlock the door they'd come to, "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Hope."

"Well Miss Hope, my name is Carlisle Cullen." He set her down on the couch, "You're welcome to stay."

"But you'll eat me!"

"Wouldn't I have killed you in the cemetery if that were the case?" he asked, a smile ghosting across his lips, "I only eat animals."

"Humans are animals." She countered, her blonde hair falling over her eyes as she spoke.

"True." He nodded, kneeling down in front of her, "But I prefer the ones with four legs. Do you know any humans like that?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Then I think you're safe." He chuckled, "I'll be by to check on you later."

"Where are you going?" she sniffled, catching the hem of his jacket as he went to leave.

"I need to hunt. Sleep. I'll be back before you wake."

"Promise?" she asked, her voice hoarse as she started to cough.

"Of course." He said, and with a smile disappeared into the night.

When Carlisle returned an hour later the only sign his visitor was still alive was the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"Elizabeth." He said softly, reaching out and shaking her shoulder, "Elizabeth."

When she didn't even stir he put his hand to her forehead, she was burning up. He watched, his worry easing slightly as she moved towards the coolness of his touch.

He could hear the shallow beat of her heart, fluttering as though at any second it would give out.

He had a choice to make, for the past sixty years he'd been alone, solitary was a terrible way to spend his eternity and this young woman who would have been about twenty, would be perfect.

And in a moment of pure selfishness, Carlisle Cullen leant down, pressing his lips to the pulse point in her neck before baring his fangs and injecting his venom. The only thought he had was that perhaps now, now he wouldn't be alone anymore.

**Two hundred and eighteen years later.**

Lizzy Cullen stood in the doorway watching the newborn Vampire chained to the bed, "Carlisle." She whispered, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

All of a sudden he was by her side, hand on her shoulder, "How's Edward doing?" he asked softly.

"Good." She nodded, her eyes narrowed on the boy in the bed, "I think it's almost over."

"That's good." He murmured, pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

She murmured her agreement, "Carlisle… you know I love you, right?"

"Of course, I love you too."

She smiled sadly, not meeting his eyes, "The thing is, I don't think I'm 'in love' with you anymore… it's more like you're my brother then my lover."

Carlisle nodded, "I see."

She turned and smiled at him, "I think I want to go back to London for a while, maybe even go back to Volterra for a while. I think I kinda miss Aro."

Carlisle laughed, "Really?"

She held up the letter in her hand, "Really." The smile faded from her face, "We'll be okay, won't we Carlisle?"

He pressed a kiss onto her forehead, "Of course we will. My home will always be yours. Two hundred and eighteen years is too much to just forget…"

"We'll find each other again Doc. Be happy, look after Eddie boy."

And with that, Lizzy Cullen, Carlisle's first born Vampire and partner for two hundred years, swept out of the building, never to be seen again.

**Present Day**

The new girl at Forks High was roughly 5ft9, with long blonde hair amber eyes and decked out in black jeans, knee high boots, a crimson button down shirt and a long black leather jacket.

Edward could hear his classmates thoughts as she crossed the cafeteria heading straight towards the Cullen table, picking up a chair along the way and placing it in the gap between Bella and Jasper, placing the food tray on the table she grinned toothily at them.

"Hi." She said, "My name's Lizzy Cullen. But you can call me Hope."

"Cullen?" Edward asked, his tone dark.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me Edward." She said, sitting down, "You were a little sick at the time. I was at the hospital. I'm Carlisle's...." she paused, evidently trying to think of the right word, "little sister."


End file.
